


Neither Forgiven nor Forgotten

by Wickedly_Hooked (TheDarkOne)



Series: Once Upon a Time - The Pirate and the Witch [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkOne/pseuds/Wickedly_Hooked
Summary: Chad and Kelly | Zelena have to deal with Hansel | Nick Branson and afterwards with Zelena's past.





	Neither Forgiven nor Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Taking place after **The Toll**, Prequel to **Blind Date**.

Zelena was thankful that Regina had woken her from this new curse, no question, but it had also caused a lot of trouble.  
First, she had to take a hiatus from her job as an event manager, so she could work with Regina. She also didn’t want to play Kelly Greene in her own company, and Zelena didn’t fit in anymore.  
So she announced that there was a family issue that would keep her away from work.  
It took almost three days to find a replacement for her, and she had to make sure things would continue to work as they had before with Kelly as company boss. 

Returning into a life with her old self and running the bar with Regina together was not simple either. Although their relationship had developed, and they became real sisters after all that had happened, there were some moments when Regina kept things from Zelena and the former witch felt left out.  
And they had agreed to have no secrets anymore.  
Sometimes Zelena wished that she would still be cursed, but then there were also moments when it worked pretty well with Regina. They often sat together after closing time, had a drink, and talked.

And then there was Chad. Kelly’s fiance.  
Of course he had no idea that _Kelly_ was Zelena, and in the beginning _Kelly_ had told him she had some family issues, and needed some time to solve it.  
Chad had reacted very nicely and understanding about her situation, and told her she could take as much time as she needed, and aside from a few calls in which he simply let her know he would still love her, and would wait for her as long as it would take, he left her in peace.  
The engagement and the fact that Kelly and he had planned to get married in a few weeks bothered her more than she would admit.  
She knew Kelly had indeed fallen in love with this man, and she could remember the feeling of being loved and having… well, good sex.  
Chad and Kelly were happy, but Kelly was just a cursed persona, while Zelena had a past, and still a crush on someone else. She knew they would never get together, so had she the right to hurt Chad?  
Zelena knew she hadn’t, and he was an honorable man who deserved a wife who loved him, and have a family and live happily ever after. She knew being only Kelly - it could have worked, but Zelena caused trouble again.

This night she laid in her bed, her eyes wide open like too often, and she stared at the ceiling, trying to sort out her feelings, and trying to find a solution for this mess.  
She would go through with marrying him, he was her best chance to have some happiness in her life, but it also meant she had to be Kelly for the rest of her life, and lie to him.  
It made her sick and caused her several nights without sleep.  
She felt like a coward because she kept him at a distance; she was hiding behind her ‘family issues’ while Chad was worried about her and missed her. She could tell. He didn’t deserve it.  
She massaged her forehead, and eventually got up, sneaking down into the bar room to have a drink - like too many times.

_Two weeks later_  
Zelena was in the bar alone and cleaned the counter when her phone buzzed. It was Chad calling her, at least Zelena thought so.  
She hesitated to answer, but he deserved to hear his fiance.  
She sat down onto a bar stool, and took the call.  
“Hey boo-bear, I miss you very much, how are things going,” she asked with a smile.  
“You call him boo-bear,” a voice asked, scoffing, and Zelena’s smile vanished.  
“Who is this, and where is Chad,”she asked immediately, and felt her heart beat faster.  
A crackling noise was heard for a moment, and she heard Chad’s voice.  
“Kelly, don’t listen to…” He was gone again, and the other male voice spoke again.  
“You’re calling yourself Kelly now?” The caller was chuckling. “I like _Zelena_ better. So listen to me, witch, I’m going to kill your boo-bear unless you do exactly what I say.”  
Zelena’s mouth went dry, and she felt fear rising. Her past caught up with her. Of course it was Zelena’s past that brought her into trouble. Again.  
“Okay, okay, just tell me what you want from me, but leave Chad out of it. He has nothing to do with it.” Her voice trembled, but she didn’t care.  
“So it’s true? The wicked witch has finally feelings for someone else? This is better than I thought. Send your sister away tonight. I know your bar is closed on Mondays, so make sure you’re alone there.”  
The call ended without further explanation or giving Zelena a chance to answer.  
She was deathly pale, and her hands were shaking. The kidnapper wanted her to pay for something, that was quite obvious, but what had she done to him?  
Zelena grabbed the whiskey bottle next to her, and spilled some of the golden liquid before she managed to pour it into a glass.  
Her mind was racing, and she tried to remember that voice. She was actually sure that she had never heard it before and yet… there were nuances, tiny accentuations that seemed to be familiar.  
Maybe it would come to her at some point, but now she had to think what she could do. She didn’t dare to tell anyone about this, she knew by instinct that the caller was deadly serious, and she didn’t want to endanger Chad more than he already was. No, she had to do this alone. Somehow. 

It was a lucky coincidence that Regina announced she would be away this evening, and Zelena didn’t need to wait for her return. Her sister was clearly excited about her appointment or whatever she was planning on, that she didn’t even take any notice of Zelena being nervous and not in any mood to talk. Regina’s _secret_ again, but this time Zelena didn’t care about where she was going. On the contrary, it was perfect.  
So when Regina left, she locked the doors, grabbed the baseball bat that was always at hand hidden behind the counter in case there was trouble in the bar, and waited.

It didn’t take long and she heard a suspicious noise coming from the cellar.  
Her hands tightened around the handle and she carefully made her way down. The heavy metal door of the stockroom was ajar, and Zelena took the hint. She stepped inside, slowly and carefully, the bat at the ready and saw something moving in the back.  
Her attention dropped when she saw her fiance gagged and tied to a chair.  
“Chad, oh my God, Chad. I'm so sorry. I can fix everything, okay.” Zelena didn’t notice that Chad was trying to warn her by widening his eyes and nodding in the direction behind Zelena.  
“No, you can’t.” The caller’s voice came from behind Zelena, and the door closed.  
Zelena whirled around and saw a man she didn’t recognize at first. He smiled at her in an evil way. She noticed the knife in his right hand, and spread her arms to shield Chad.  
“Whoever you are, stay away from us.”  
The man’s hand came up too, and he was holding the knife out to her, but didn’t attack yet.  
“One thing you should know about your fiancée,” he directed his words at Chad, but glared at Zelena. “She burns everything she touches.”  
In that moment Zelena realized who this man was.  
“You’re Hansel.” Zelena made a step closer. “All this for taking revenge on me for some scars?”  
Hansel grinned.  
“You know, it took me a while, and now here you are. And it's time for you to pay for what you've done.”  
“Stop!” Her hands came up in a defensive gesture. Chad couldn’t help her as he was still tied to the chair, but Zelena was more worried that he heard everything. He must think both were crazy.  
“Chad's got nothing to do with this, okay? You've got me now. Okay? Just let him go,” she begged him, and backed away, but Hansel was following at a slow pace.  
“You know, I think we should let him know the truth about you. Do you want to tell him or should I?”  
Zelena had stopped and glared at him.  
“Careful! You remember what happened the last time we played this game.” Hansel was completely calm, he seemed to enjoy this.  
“You mean when you manipulated my father? And what about Gretel? She said she would never be that powerless again And so she became just like you. And it killed her.”  
Zelena on the other hand was agitated. She had to protect Chad.  
“I didn't force her to make those choices. And neither did you. I know I deserve being punished, but Chad doesn't. Not because of my bad mistakes.”  
“Yeah, you're right. It's time for me to just kill you.” Hansel grinned, but suddenly seemed to have another idea.  
“Thanks to you I lost my sister, so it’s only fair I return the favor. I want you to feel what I felt, being powerless and desperate while someone you love is dying for nothing.”

The former witch went deathly pale. “No, please don’t do this, you are not that monster I have been, and even I have changed in the meantime. I’m not the wicked witch anymore, please! Don’t hurt him!”  
Zelena felt the wall in her back, and saw Chad’s horrified look. No, he wouldn’t die, not as long as Zelena could prevent it.  
Without caring that she might get hurt she gave two empty barrels that were standing beside her a push in her attackers direction, just in the moment he wanted to hit her.  
The knife scratched her cheek, but missed her her face. Zelena knocked the knife out of his hand, and both started to fight.  
Chad could only hope that Kelly would manage, and she did. She got into a position where she could kneel Hansel into his lower body, and even could get a grip on the knife that was lying around. She pushed him against the door, and held the knife to his throat.  
Chad frowned. Was she really going to kill that crazy man?

Adrenaline gave her more strength so she could pin Hansel against the door, and held the knife against his throat.  
He chuckled. “Are you going to kill me now,” he asked.  
“No, I’m not,” Zelena said. “I told you I changed, I’m not the Wicked Witch anymore. But I won’t let you go either.”  
Before he could ask what she had in mind she hit him with the handle of the knife so he went unconscious. Heavily breathing she looked at the man who had almost killed Chad and her, and then turned to Chad.  
How could she explain any of this to him? Once she was at his side she cupped his cheeks, and assured him everything was fine again. She then freed him, and Chad backed away from her, as he was too confused at the moment.  
“What was that about,” he asked, and looked between his kidnapper and Kelly to and fro.  
“Who’s Zelena, what was he talking about,” he demanded to know.  
Zelena could only look at him and felt helpless. She didn’t know what to say.  
“Kelly?” Chad didn’t sound angry, although he had every right.  
Zelena stepped close to him, and placed her hands onto his chest while she looked at him.  
“I promise I’ll explain later, but first we have to call the police, okay?”  
Chad looked into her eyes, and nodded.  
“Alright. I’ll tie his hands to his back and his feet and we lock him in here until help arrives.” Without asking further questions he picked up the ropes he had worn before, and secured the kidnapper.  
They locked the door from the outside, and Zelena informed the police.  
It happened that Regina came back unexpectedly at the same moment when half a dozen police officers entered her bar.  
“What the hell happened here, Zelena,” she asked, not thinking that she actually should have called her sister _Kelly_.  
“So, it’s true? Your name is Zelena,” Chad asked, who hadn’t met Regina yet, and was shocked that someone else called her by the name his kidnapper had used. Until now he had thought the man had simply been mentally ill. But this woman wasn’t.  
“I’m sorry, who are you,” Regina addressed the man, and hoped she could find a simple explanation like ‘we’re sisters, and I used to call her Zelena as we have loved the wizard of OZ as children’ or something, but she saw in Zelena’s expression that something had happened aside from whatever happened in her bar.  
“Roni, this is Chad, my fiance,” Zelena quickly said, and made sure to call Regina by her cursed name.  
“Oh, a pleasure to meet you I guess,” Regina said.  
“Uhm, Chad, please give me a moment with my sister. I just have to explain to her what happened here, will you?”

Again Chad showed her that she actually didn’t deserve such man, as he just nodded, and sat down on a couch in the corner of the bar to give both women some privacy.  
Zelena quickly informed Regina about what had happened, and gave Chad a worried look.  
“I need to talk with Chad now,” she said to her sister, hoping she would understand.  
“Sure, take your time.” She looked after Zelena and hoped things wouldn’t end too badly for her after all that had already happened. She deserved some happiness.

The conversation between Chad and Zelena didn’t take long. She admitted that everything was true, and promised to explain everything to him if he wished to hear about her past, but also made it clear to him that she reckoned he would break off their engagement as Zelena was not the person he had signed up for.  
“I’m going to make this easy for you,” she said, and her voice was trembling when she pulled the engagement ring off her finger and put it onto the table. Then she stood up and turned away from him, as she didn’t want to see the disappointment in his face that Kelly was nothing more than a lie.  
“Kelly,” the softness of him saying her cursed name made her turn around again.  
“When I gave you this ring, I signed up for everything, even the things I didn't know,” he said gently.  
Zelena shook her head and tears came to her eyes. “It's really bad,” she warned him.  
“Maybe,” he said. “But that guy, he tried to kill both of us, and you had every opportunity to return the favor, but you didn't. So whoever you were before, you're different now. I love you. The parts of you I know and the parts of you I don't. Kelly _and_ Zelena.”  
He paused for a moment and smiled at her.  
“Would you just put this back on your finger now?”  
Zelena nodded, and felt relieved. “Yes.”  
Both ended up kissing each other, but Zelena realized that her heart was not fully into it. Of course she cared about Chad, and she had protected him of all costs, but not because she loved him so much, but because he deserved better.  
In the heat of the moment, however, she was happy that he didn’t reject her, and she knew Kelly had loved him, so maybe Zelena could too. 

It was not before she spotted Detective Rogers walking in. Zelena stared at him, and watched him greeting Roni, talk briefly to another officer before he left again.  
He hadn’t seen Zelena and Chad, and he probably just wanted to check if everything was going as it should be. Zelena assumed in the case of attempting murder he would be one of the detectives who would do the interrogation.  
But what mattered to Zelena was that she had seen him. Killian Jones, or Nook, how she had called him. Her best friend, and the man her heart was still beating for.  
It had been enough to see him, and her feelings for him resurfaced.  
“Kelly? Or should I call you Zelena,” Chad asked for her attention again.  
“Kelly is fine. Zelena is my past, but Kelly should become my future,” she quickly said, hoping he hadn’t seen her staring at Killian. Or Rogers now.  
“Actually I was on my way here to talk to you about something,” he said. “I assume your… family issues had had another reason for you to be here, and I don’t want to push you but I like to ask you, and this would be a start into a new life for you twice,” Chad cleared his throat before he asked her to move with him to San Francisco.”  
Zelena was speechless. It would be far away from her daughter and Regina, and also from Killian, but maybe it was her chance to have a fresh start.  
So she nodded. “Yes, I will.”  
Chad smiled happily at her, and said “we can leave once we’re free to go. I guess we have to make our statements, but in one or two days we could leave. I have a house in mind I already paid a fee that grant me a preemption. But I wanted to speak to you first, and… well, surprise you.”  
Zelena smiled. “I think this time my surprise was bigger,” she joked. 

Chad looked at her, and he felt some doubts rising. Why hadn’t he thought about all this first? Yes, his feelings hadn’t changed for her, but she was not Kelly alone anymore. Another woman had surfaced, and Chad didn’t know her. Maybe his words had been rushed. But he couldn’t ask her now for some time, could he.  
If the story was true the man had told about Zelena leaving his father to die, because she didn’t care, what else had she done? Maybe there were more people looking for her, and seeking revenge. Assuming they would start a family, wouldn’t they be in danger?  
Chad wanted a peaceful life and have a family.  
“I think we should go to sleep now,” Kelly’s or Zelena’s words interrupted his thoughts.  
“Yes, you’re right. It’s late. I’ll go back to the hotel where I planned to stay while you can talk to your sister.”  
Zelena frowned. Why didn’t he want to stay with her in her room?  
“Sure, whatever you like. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” she said. Chad kissed her again, and headed off.

_Two days later_  
Her things were packed up, and she said her goodbyes to Regina and Robyn.  
“See you in three months for the wedding,” Margot aka Robyn said, and Regina smiled.  
“Can’t wait to see you in a wedding dress, sis. Goodbye!”  
She waved a last time out of the open window of the car, and made herself comfortable on the passenger's seat.  
“Is everything alright,” Zelena asked after a while when Chad hadn’t said a single word. It was not like him.  
“Have to focus on the traffic,” he answered, and Zelena frowned. He normally didn’t care about traffic, so something else must be going on. And it was obvious what bothered him.

The whole way to San Francisco they barely talked. Zelena gave up to engage a conversation when he only answered with one word or not more than a sentence.  
She felt terrible, and knew they would have to talk about it.  
But not today, sitting in a car.  
They arrived at the new house Chad wanted to buy in the middle of the night, and since Chad had told the seller he would take for sure, he had received a pair of keys already.  
If Zelena wondered that they could use the house already, she didn’t say anything.

The next morning Zelena was up early again, as she hadn’t slept at all. She felt something had changed, for both of them, and tried everything to be Kelly for him again.  
Breakfast was ready, and Chad came down with a slight smile. It comforted Zelena, and she greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.  
“I made your favourites,” she said, and Chad felt quite uncomfortable because he was having second thoughts. Right now he could see only Kelly, _his_ Kelly, who tried to brighten his morning.  
He sighed, and spontaneously pulled her into his arms, and held her close.  
Zelena was surprised, but returned the hug, relieved that he had initiated it.  
“I’m sorry I was so taciturn yesterday. I know I said I signed up for Kelly _and_ Zelena, and I still do, but I think we should talk about it once. Just… to make things more clear for me.”  
He looked at her, and cupped her cheeks. “Don’t get this wrong, Kelly. I still love you, but I need to understand what happened. Why it happened. Being kidnapped and threatened to be killed was something I don’t want to undergo ever again. I want to learn more about Zelena, and I want you to be yourself.”

Zelena felt some tears rising, but here he was, telling her about his thoughts, and he wanted to make things work.  
“And you have every right to know,” she answered. “Maybe… we can go for a walk later on the beach and talk,” she suggested. The house was 200 meters away from the ocean, and the beach was empty here.  
“I’d love to. But let’s have this fantastic breakfast first,” Chad agreed, and sat down.  
It was another atmosphere like usual. Zelena had the feeling both tried to pretend desperately to act normal. The easiness they had felt when they were together before was gone, and both were thinking about the situation.

She didn’t have an appetite this morning. How could she tell Chad everything about Zelena? He would run away. And he would be right to do so. Maybe she could keep the worst things she had done to herself, but if he was going to marry her she had to be honest with him.

Chad watched Kelly sipping at her coffee only, and could imagine how she must feel.  
She was probably scared to tell him about her past.  
“I promise I’ll do my best and try to understand everything,” he said when he couldn’t bear her worried expression anymore. He placed his hand on the table, inviting her to put her hand into his.  
Zelena hesitated for a moment, but did it.  
He squeezed her hand, and said, “I know Kelly Greene very well, she is a kind, humorous, gentle, curious, funny and intelligent woman. She is also beautiful and I love her. I can’t say anything about Zelena, but the woman I saw a few days ago had courage, she was brave, she could fight, she was selfless and more important - she showed mercy.”  
He gave her a warm and appreciating look.  
“I’m sure whatever Zelena did in her past, she has decided to change for the better to have a good future.”  
When he said all this he meant it. And still, there was the fear that Zelena’s past could come back to her and endanger their family.  
What Zelena didn’t know was that Chad thought about his younger brother Brian, who died when he was 21. He had dealt with drugs as a teenager, and after he was in prison for half a year he decided to change his life. Chad had loved his younger brother, and helped him to get a job, ceded him the house for use their grandparents left them, and was treated properly for drug addiction. He was clean, and he enjoyed his new life. He loved his work, and he found a nice young woman. They were soulmates and planned on a shared future. Brian wanted to have a bunch of kids, and he was full of life.  
Until that day when he went outside to get the newspaper. A car passed by the house, and his former drug dealer shot him because he didn’t want to return.  
The funeral was the worst in Chad’s life, and his parents passed away a few months later. They hadn’t managed to overcome the death of their youngest child.  
He felt the pain of the loss of his whole family again, and he didn’t want to go through this ever again.  
Not that he compared Zelena with a drug dealer, but wasn’t it a similar situation? After all he had already been threatened to be killed…

Zelena noticed that his expression became serious. He seemed to be miles away with his thoughts.  
“Chad? I think we should go,” she said softly. She couldn’t bear waiting longer. She felt like she was waiting for her own execution.  
He looked up at her, and nodded. 

Ten minutes later they were walking along the water. It was a cold and windy day, but Zelena appreciated it.  
Then she began to tell him about Zelena. She realized that she skipped her childhood and also the time with Rumplestiltskin. It wasn’t important. He wanted to know about the Wicked Witch, and the more she told him the more she got scared. He didn’t say anything, he just listened. Zelena didn’t look at him the whole time, she gazed somewhere into the distance, and when she eventually finished, it was quiet between them for a very long time.  
Her heart pounded in her chest, and she felt terrible. She had never told her story to anyone, not like that, and she hated herself for doing all this. The wind dried her tears, but the pain in her heart increased. He would leave. For sure.  
She also hadn’t told him about her life in Storybrooke, when there had been peace for a long time, and she had raised her daughter and moved back to the Enchanted Forest. She hadn’t mentioned Killian or anything that had happened there, because it was not important.  
They were almost back at their house when Chad eventually said something.

“That… was a lot to think about, Kelly. I’m grateful you shared it with me, and I know this wasn’t easy for you. I’m… please give me some time to digest all this, will you?”  
That was it. Nothing more.  
Zelena had wished for more. Why didn’t he tell her how he felt about it, why didn’t he yell at her or tell her she was disgusting or wicked? Instead, he wanted to think about it, and needed time.  
“Sure,” Zelena said, and felt a lump in her throat. Waiting for him to decide if he could accept her past or not was worse than anything.

While Kelly told her about Zelena, Chad was shocked. Simply shocked. He remembered that he had told her he had signed for everything, even the things he didn’t know. But not _such terrible_ things. He felt the distance between them more than before. Knowledge changed someone and it couldn’t be undone. He wished he had never asked. He tried to think of Kelly, but his Kelly was gone. Killed by Zelena. He hated himself for thinking like that, but he couldn’t help it. The cruelty she had described was too much for him to endure.  
He felt terribly guilty as he had promised her he would love her, but he didn’t. Not anymore.  
He hoped he could find his feelings for Kelly again, and that’s why he asked her for some time to digest everything. He hoped he could forget about it, and find his Kelly in Zelena.  
He needed time. He knew he hurt her with not sharing his thoughts, but if he did now it was all over. Love couldn’t vanish so fast, could it? It was because he was shocked, nothing more. He would calm down again.

A week went by, and they barely talked. Zelena was devastated and upset, and there was not one evening when she didn’t cry before falling asleep. She didn’t return to the bedroom, but told Chad she would stay up a bit longer and read and slept on the couch.  
She thought he would not notice, but he did. He felt terrible, and he knew he had to talk to her. He wanted to make this work again so badly, and this broken woman deserved a new chance. Like his brother had. The problem was that every time he wanted to tell her something nice, that they could manage, he couldn’t. The words wouldn’t come out, and he retreated. 

Zelena had dreams. Mostly they were nightmares, but some gave her comfort. And those dreams were the ones with Killian in it. She needed her friend so badly that she began to say his name while she was sleeping, calling for him to help her.  
And one night she called for him again. She was crying in her sleep, and called for Killian.  
Chad stood in the doorframe and something in him broke. He really had tried, but the fact that she was calling for someone else told him it wouldn’t work.

On the next morning when they sat together and had breakfast he asked, “Who’s Killian?”  
Zelena almost dropped her coffee. How could he know about Killian? She hadn’t even mentioned him.  
She took her time to put her cup back onto the table, and said, “He’s a friend. A good friend from another place. He… helped me when my daughter was in trouble, and I have to admit that I miss him. And yes, he knows about my past. Mostly that is.”  
In this moment, Zelena made a decision. This wasn’t going to work. When he had asked about Killian, she realized that her heart was all his, and always would be. She felt something for Chad too, or Kelly did, but she was Zelena, not Kelly.  
She slowly pulled the ring off her finger, and placed it into his hand.

“I’m so terribly sorry all this happened Chad.” She felt her eyes watering up again, but this had to end. “If I had the chance I would be Kelly for you, but the truth is - I am Zelena. You deserve someone better than me, someone who truly loves you like Kelly did love you. I know you said that day that you signed up for everything, but you didn’t. And I don’t blame you.”  
She wiped over her eyes, and needed a moment to recollect herself.  
“Look at us, we don’t even talk to each other anymore. You realized by now that I will never be the Kelly again you fell in love with. I’m too much Zelena to change.”  
She smiled slightly at him. “I know you’ll find the one, the lucky woman who deserves such a man like you. You’re the most kind, open-hearted, loving, and honest man I met in this world. But I don’t belong here.”  
Zelena stood up, walked around the table, and place a last kiss of goodbye onto his cheek.  
“Thank you for everything, Chad. As Kelly, I found my true love for once.”  
She turned, and went upstairs. He hadn’t said anything, and Zelena was worried she might have made the biggest mistake of her life by walking away, but on the other hand he hadn’t stopped her.

All her things were packed within half an hour. She had only 4 boxes with personal stuff; the rest was Chad’s.  
She loaded everything into the car, and walked back into the kitchen to put the house keys onto the table.  
He was still sitting there, but when she entered, he rose to his feet.  
“Zelena, wait a moment, please,” he asked her when she wanted to leave for good.  
He made a few steps, pulled her into a tight embrace and placed a kiss on her cheek.  
“I will miss Kelly, I won’t lie about that, but I think Zelena deserves a chance to find true love more than I do. Take care of you, Zelena. And tell that Killian he’s a lucky man.”  
Chad let go of her, and smiled.  
Zelena was speechless, how could he know she was in love with him?  
But his words conjured a smile onto her lips. “One day, if I see him ever again, I will. Maybe.”  
She slowly let go of his hand, and left forever.


End file.
